Saving Kayley
by YoungAtHeart2
Summary: Fred keeps an eye on the girl he left behind after the war.


Saving Kayley

Oh but God I know I can't  
But You can't let her live this way  
It's too late for savin' me  
But there's still hope for savin' Amy

-Brantley Gilbert "Saving Amy"

Kayley Weasley sat in her flat above Weasley Wizard Wheezes staring into space. The war had ended a year ago, at the time she had just been married to one of the proprietors of the shop, Fred. She had also been about five months pregnant. When they were given the chance to bury their dead she went looking for both Fred and George just to make sure they were both ok. When she made it to the Great Hall and saw her family all crying and surrounding a body she prayed to Merlin it wasn't Fred or George.

-The War-

Kayley ran down the corridors as fast as she could. She had to make sure that they were ok, that the feeling in her stomach was just the baby. When she finally reached the Great Hall, she saw the Weaselys all crowed together. When she finally made her way over to them she was shocked to see just who they had surrounded. On the floor was one of the twins.

"No, no this can't be happening," she looked at the side of the head knowing that they were now significantly distinguishable. The body had both ears. She suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around her as she sobbed uncontrollably. "No. We just got married. The baby. Everything was going so well with us. Merlin why did you have to take him?!"

-Present-

She still had all of the letters he had written her over the years since they were eleven. His smiling face waving and blowing a kiss to her on her bedside table. Suddenly out of nowhere, possibly from the store downstairs, a bang brought her out of her stupor and she heard the baby start crying.

Amy's got the letters I wrote  
My picture in a frame  
She's had a year to let go  
She still wearin' my ring  
It hasn't left her finger since the night that I proposed  
When I promised her forever before I took her home  
But I never made it home that night  
Part of her died too

Her ring glinted in the sun as she got up from their-no her bed and went to check on her little boy. She had decided that he was the spitting image of his father and uncle, though George didn't believe his nephew did. She yawned as she walked down the small hall to the nursery. Sleep had been hard for her to come by even with George's help with the baby and comforting her when the nightmares took a hold of her.

I've watched her losin' her mind  
And there's nothin' I can do, oh  
Sometimes she goes crazy screamin' out my name  
Saying "baby please come save me"  
I wish she knew I'd do anything

-Somewhere up above-

Fred  
Weasley looked down upon the woman who so willingly took him and his brother into her heart. The one who loved them equally but decided she loved Fred just a bit more one night in the common room their fifth year. He had watched her for a year. Watched how she barely survived the rest of her pregnancy, even with the support of his whole family. He had asked Merlin on several occasions to let him go back and save her whenever she needed saving. All the nights she woke up screaming out for him only to end up in the comfort of his twin. They both helped each other through the year he had been gone.

To kiss the tears right off her face  
Tell her everything's okay  
Feel her heart beat next to mine  
And make up for lost time  
Oh but God I know I can't  
But You can't let her live this way  
It's too late for savin' me  
But there's still hope for savin' Amy

-3 Years Later-

Kayley was walking around the small kitchen in the apartment above the shop. Humming to herself and to the small redheaded boy following her every move from his highchair. It had been four years since she had lost Fred, but found the comfort and love she needed to make it through with his brother, George. George was just getting ready to close the shop and go upstairs for a nice meal with his wife and nephew/step-son. He knew Fred would've wanted them to be happy and would've wanted nothing more for them to be happy together. When George had made it upstairs he smelled the wonderful stew that Kayley had prepared.

"Smells absolutely wonderful love," he said as he entered. Kayley looked over her shoulder at him.

"Thanks, though it's probably not as good as your mum's," she laughed. She then turned around with two bowls of the stew and placed them on the table. He grinned up at her and little Fred laughed. She had decided that when he was born he had looked so much like his father that he deserved to be named after him. Though now after all this time it still pained her slightly to look at him and know that his father never got to hold him. Later that evening after she had put him to bed, when she and George were getting ready for bed, George said something that stunned her.

"Kayley, when are we ever gonna give Fred a sibling?" Kayley turned to him as she shook her head.

"George, I just don't think that would be a good idea. Don't get me wrong I love you and everything, but the baby would be his step-sibling and his cousin. I know you came from a big family, but he'll get that with all the children your siblings are bound to have." George nodded and continued to get ready for bed.

Now 3 years have gone by  
She's finally livin' life  
And I still watch sometimes  
Just to make sure she's alright  
She knows I'll always be there  
In her heart and in her dreams  
Cause God, I promised her forever and that's one promise I intend to keep

And kiss the tears right off her face  
Tell her everything's' okay  
Feel her heartbeat next to mine  
Make up for lost time  
God I know I can't  
But you can't let her live this way  
It's too late for savin' me  
But there's still hope for savin' Amy  
Savin' Amy

-Somewhere up Above-

Fred had kept a close eye on his beloved Kayley up until the day she joined him in heaven. He guided a very happy and emotional Kayley through the gates. He kissed the tears off of her cheek as he did. He finally got to feel her heartbeat next to his again. He got to make up for all the years he missed. He thanked Merlin everyday for giving her every ounce of faith she had.

I'll kiss the tears right off her face  
When I walk her through these gates  
Feel her heartbeat next to mine  
Make up for lost time  
And God I'll thank you everyday  
For giving her that house of faith  
That led her right back here to me  
And most of all for savin' Amy  
For Amy  
Savin' Amy  
Thank you God for savin' Amy  
Savin' Amy  
Thank you God for savin' Amy  
Savin' Amy yeah  
Savin' Amy  
Savin' Amy  
Savin' Amy  
Thank you God for savin' Amy

"Thank you Merlin, for saving Kayley," Fred whispered to himself.


End file.
